


Glasses

by Meg (Poison_f)



Series: SupercorpTober2019 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_f/pseuds/Meg
Summary: Comments are always nice to read, why don't  you leave me one telling me what you think about this one?<3





	Glasses

Door opening  
Heels clicking  
Deep breaths 

But not a single question

Deep breaths   
Tears falling  
Door closing

And not a single word

Mouth opening   
Closing  
Spitefully laughing 

Finally a single sentence 

"You forgot your glasses."

Deep breaths.   
Door opening.   
Heels clicking.


End file.
